


You look like a Capybara.

by DarnoldBrainrot



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI are Self Aware
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly just Darnold and Forzen but others are included eventually!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, These bitches gay!!, Trans Darnold!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnoldBrainrot/pseuds/DarnoldBrainrot
Summary: Darnold finally gets to go to a zoo for the first time in his life with his boyfriend, Forzen!
Relationships: Darnold & Forzen (Half-Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You look like a Capybara.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M VERY NEW AT WRITING FANFICS - If you have any suggestions, PLEASE comment them below!

This day was the day that the retired scientist had been waiting for all his life. Finally, for the first time ever, he was going to go to a zoo. An actual zoo, not some sad excuse of a zoo on the side of the highway that only had goats, sheep, and pigs. He would finally get to see wild animals up close, instead of just reading about them in old picture books.

His name was Darnold, by the way, a former scientist of the now destroyed Black Mesa. He was destined to die in those laboratories, until his now boyfriend, soldier Forzen, had found him and helped him escape before the facility was bombed.

Darnold laid in bed, busy looking at his phone, scrolling through the zoo's website, looking at all the animals that were located there. Forzen was asleep beside him, being the big spoon, hugging the scientist close as he slept. Careful not to wake his partner up, Darnold slowly sat upright, stretching and yawning. 

He wanted to be the first inside the zoo as it opened.  
Reluctantly, the scientist tried to wake up the snoring Forzen beside him. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder, softly shaking him.  
"Psst. Forzie. You gotta wake uppp." Darnold whispered, with a slight smile across his face. The soldier groaned, his eyes fluttering open slightly. 

"What. ." He groaned, stretching. 

"Today's the day, sleepy head." Darnold replied, a dumb smile still spread across his face. He had been planning a zoo date for months, now, so of course he was excited. 

The soldier looked at the bedside clock, the glowing numbers reading 5:43 AM. He groaned, laying his head back down, taking a pillow and putting it over his face. 

"it's too early, dude." Forzen mumbled with his monotone voice from under the pillow, as he usually would sleep until noon on a normal day. The ex-soldier loved sleep, best thing ever, he sometimes called it. Besides his partner, of course, who would correct him accordingly.  
Darnold whined, frowning down at his boyfriend. 

"Forzie, it's almost 6 am, which gives us both time to take showers, get dressed, and then brush our teeth before 7. Then, at 7, we can go out to the bakery and have a healthy breakfast." He stated, as he loved having everything in his day timed. 

"Then, after our breakfast at the bakery, we leave the town by 8 am. The zoo is about an hour away, so then, we can perfectly make it at the zoo precisely at 9 am, opening time!" Darnold exclaimed, clapping his hands, before shaking Forzen. "Come on, sleepyhead! I promise, you can nap all you want afterwards."

Forzen moved the pillow off of his face, looking toward Darnold. Unlimited naps? That sounded nice. He stared for a moment before groaning, sitting up. 

"you're like a non-stop calendar, dude." Forzen mumbled as he got out of bed, fixing his tank top and camo pajama pants. Darnold giggled and followed behind, wearing his fuzzy pajamas as normal. 

"Of course I am! You know. . You know I love having everything scheduled and neat." The scientist smiled as he walked to the dresser, picking out an outfit for the day. 

Darnold picked out a basic 'dad' outfit, some khaki shorts with like, a million pockets, and then a button-up Hawaiian shirt, with flamingos on it. Holding his clothes in hand, he ran to the bathroom, claiming the shower first. 

Forzen took a while to fully wake up, his eyelids heavy as he wobbled to the dresser. His whole wardrobe consisted of either white or black shirts, and camo pants. Today, however, he picked out something to try and match his partner's outfit. Long, khaki camo jeans, and a white tank top. Perfect, although it wasn't going to match whatsoever.

Forzen waited in the bedroom, sitting on the end of the bed as he flipped through the TV channels absentmindedly. He didn't have a phone, unlike Darnold, who was obsessed with all the new technology nowadays. Forzen kept trying to explain to him how the new devices would track him, collecting all his data and such, but Darnold thought all that was dumb. Plus, on his phone, he could play Candy Crush! What fun. 

After about 30 minutes, Darnold stepped out of the bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go. He had on his Hawaiian flamingo shirt, his khaki shorts and some flip flops. He also had on a visor, to protect his eyes and face from the sun today.  
Forzen looked over, a soft chuckle coming out of his mouth. 

"you look like an 80's dad." He said, standing and walking over. 

"Wh- No I do not, I look great!" Darnold exclaimed, frowning and crossing his arms a bit. "I look great." He mumbled, pouting. 

Forzen rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing his partner's forehead. 

"i was joking, dummy." 

"Ohhhhh. Gotcha. Well, I still look good!" Darnold declared, walking off to the living room. Forzen smiled slightly as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. 

The former soldier started up the shower again, it spraying scolding hot water from the nozzle. He never understood why Darnold loved such hot showers but hey, Forzen wasn't one to judge. 

He took off his pajamas, stepping into the shower, beginning to wash himself. He was quick at showering, but always seemed to think too much while waiting for his hair to try. And today was no exception.

After washing off his body, he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to the sink and mirror, drying out his hair with a rag as his mind began to wander. He stared at the amount of scars across his body, littering almost every inch of his skin from his time in the army. He froze, staring at his own face in the mirror. He stared at the large scar across his right eye, and the one across the bridge of his nose. He scratched his chin, his messy stubble scratching back at his fingers. He could never understand what Darnold saw in him. In his own eyes, he just saw himself as a no-good, disgusting, inhuman war crimina- 

"Forzie, we gotta go to breakfast soon!" Darnold yelled from the living room. 

He seemed to always know when Forzen was thinking too much, being a saviour from his own thoughts. 

"be there in a sec. got uh, a knot in my hair. all good." Forzen yelled back, although there was no knot in his hair, and it wasn't 'all good'. 

Finally, Forzen walked out into the living room, wearing his white shirt and camo pants, as well as his red beret on top of his head. Darnold looked over a bit, chuckling softly. 

"You don't have to wear that beret anymore, I've told you that so many times!" He explained, getting on his tippy toes to reach up and grab the beret. 

Forzen moved his head a bit, so the scientist couldn't grab it. 

"nope. my beret. comfy on my head." The soldier replied, with a smug smile across his scarred face, causing Darnold to pout. 

"Forzie, come on! I've, I've got you a different hat you can wear, look!" He lifted up a large hat, with a wide brim going all the way around. "See! A sun hat, I think it would look AMAZING on you! Plus. . . They're super comfy for naps~" Darnold snickered. 

Super comfy for naps? Oh hell yeah. Forzen snatched the sun hat out of his partner's hands, putting it on. 

"im a, a farmer now. yeehaw." Forzen joked, smiling gently. He knew this hat wasn't going to be comfy to sleep in, as it had such a wide brim and was made out of straw, but hey. Whatever made Darnold happy, made him happy. And this certainly made Darnold happy. The scientist giggled happily, clapping his hands. 

"See! Look how handsome you are!" He exclaimed. 

Forzen rolled his eyes, before walking to the door. 

"let's go get breakfast dude, before you get too distracted looking at me."


End file.
